


closeted

by sousuke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Kissing, M/M, ps eren isn't a student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuke/pseuds/sousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty sure teachers aren't meant to behave like this at school. Get yourself together, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closeted

When he was a student in high school, Levi had never behaved much like his peers. He had a certain lack of presence in his freshman year, and once the other kids did take notice they generally avoided him; he carried an intimidating aura that loomed around him like a dark cloud, quiet yet threatening, and while at first this called to bullies as a challenging invite, word quickly spread that despite his size Levi wouldn’t be so easily shaken. And so of course, once they knew what sort of bitter, coarse mouth he spoke with, none were too keen to _kiss_ it.

These were the things Levi thought of as he risked his job as a high school administrator in a cramped art room supply closet. After thirty-something years and the influence of a new, very passionate Art teacher, he was finally acting like a horny teenager.

Huffing through his nose, Levi struggled to keep up with the haphazard pace Eren was setting with his kisses. Between the smacking sounds, the occasional moan, and their combined panting, Levi was certain somebody would hear them eventually if it continued on this way — and as exhilarating as it was right now, he knew that any make-out session that involved being pressed uncomfortably against a broom handle wasn’t going to be worth the consequent unemployment.

"Oi," he breathed heavily, leaning his head away from the graceless pecks that Eren was trailing along his neck as he fumbled with Levi’s shirt buttons. A grumbled reply vibrated against his collarbone, Eren sucking at his skin without many signs that he was listening. Levi could feel the younger man’s tongue begin to venture farther along it until he was mouthing at his shoulder with what was very obviously the intention of leaving behind a mark. For a moment, he almost forgot that he wasn’t a high school senior skipping class to get laid in an empty classroom.

For a moment, at least.

Angling his head to graze the corner of his mouth against Eren’s ear, Levi whispered, “That’s enough.”

Eren pulled away with an unsurprised but visibly disappointed expression, his honey-coloured eyes laying bare his dissatisfaction. They shuffled away from the shelves as best they could without opening the door, but still their bodies were pressed together for lack of enough space to stand separately.

While Levi brushed his hands down Eren’s chest to straighten the wrinkles out of his ridiculous t-shirt — which was emblazoned with the insignia of some comic book hero that he was unfamiliar with (not that Levi knew _any_ of them) — Eren fastened the buttons that he’d earlier undone. And when they were finished tidying themselves up, they just stood with their hands on the collar or hem of the other’s shirt and considered what to do next. 

A wry smirk brought an unusually mischievous look to Levi’s typically neutral face — it was both mildly alarming and entirely unhelpful in getting Eren’s mind off the things he wanted have done to him. But as if Levi himself hadn’t meant to do it, by the time he looked up to meet Eren’s gaze it had fallen away; his deadpan if not somewhat daunting expression had returned, but his words were carefully reminiscent of the vibe he had just abandoned.

"I’m too old for this shit. And by that I mean … I’m old enough to know what great sex is, and it’s not in some dumb ass supply closet."

Reaching around Eren’s torso to grip the doorknob, Levi boldly rubbed himself against his crotch.

"Come on, I’ll show you how grown-ups do it, you college brat."

**Author's Note:**

> idk man they're probably gonna go home for "lunch"


End file.
